thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lukas Ford
Lukas Ford is a high school student at the Gates Academy a well as the son of Simon Ford and Joan Ford. He is the alpha of the young werewolf pack. He and the pack often go "hunting" together. =Season 1= He is first shown in the Pilot episode and approaches Brett Crezski who is walking home from school. He tries to convince get him to join the local pack so that he could be with his own people. He keeps Brett's anger in check after the new guy, Charlie Monohan becomes interested in Andie Bates,stating that Andie is not the girl for him .He keeps Brett from attacking Charlie and Andie ater both of them sneaked from the school fair intothe woods one night . (Pilot) Lukas also spied on Andie and Charlie one day and found them sharing their first kiss together. He goes to Brett with the information in hopes to get him to join the pack, which does cause Brett to come with him and the rest of the pack. (Breach) During one of the latenight runs as a wolf, Lukas got shot by a hunter, Stan Patterson. After Brett accidentally kills the hunter, he and Lexie help Lukas to Coach Ross's house where his wound could be looked after. (The Monster Within) Frank Buckley has a video tape titled "Lukas Ford" doing something of significance. (Repercussions) Lukas accidently becomes the packs alpha by attacking his abusive father, Simon Ford, after he comes home drunk one night, and almost beat him half to death. However, Lukas and his mother, Joan Ford, know that if the pack were to find out about what he's done all the other werewolves would try to challenge his authority, and could kill him. So they decide to keep it a secret, letting the vampires take the blame, which breaks the treaty of peace the vampires and werewolves have kept in The Gates for years. Luckily, Nick Monohan convinces Coach Ross to take Lukas' place by claiming he was the one who attacked Simon; stopping an all out war between the werewolves and the vampires in the proccess. (Dog Eat Dog) After, Lukas gives Brett the leadership over the younger werewolves and keeps to himself. He is confronted by Lexie who asks him when he would be pack leader again, mainly because she's angry that Brett's considers Andie Bates as part of the pack and refuses to leave her alone on the basis that Andie needs their help. However, Lukas tells her that he's not ready to take back the pack and tells her to fix her own love life if she's so unsatisfied with it, warning her that Brett wouldn't forget about Andie. (Identity Crisis) Personality At first Lukas is shown to be a troublemaker who disregards authority and does whatever he wants.He is liked by his werewolf friends and regarded as their leader. He loves his mother a lot and is fiercly protective of her. He feels bad when his father abuses his mother and is always there for her. After he is accidentally made Alpha of the pack, it is realized that his father had a negative effect on his behavior. Later he decides to give the Alpha position to Brett and focus on his studies becoming less wild. Appearance Lukas is his sophmore year in high school. He is the same height as Brett and verly muscular. He has blonde hair, ligth skin and blue eyes. He likes to wear sleeveless shirts with skinny jeans accompanied by motorcycle boots. As a wolf he has white fur and golden eyes. Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:The Gates Academy Students